Put Your Hearts Up
by The Orange Knight
Summary: Getting dropped into another world and being force to join an unruly journey of a fellowship is one thing, but having to choose between a steward's son and an elven Prince is another thing entirely.


Authors note: Hello everyone. So I decided to take a break from writing Big Time Rush fanfiction, not because I didn't like it, but because I need to give myself a break from those characters. Those of you who do not know what Big Time Rush is, check out their new single **Windows Down**. It is by far the best summer jam right now. Though this story is named after Ariana Grande's song **Put Your Hearts Up**.

This is my first Lord of the Rings story, so if it's horrible, I apologize. This story was greatly inspired by the fics that are all on my favorite lists. I would like to give a quick thanks to **Boromir-A-Love**, for being an amazing beta for this story and an amazing inspiration.

One last thing, if you readers would like to see something happen in this story, I am all ears. So feel free to leave a review telling what you liked/disliked and want to see or don't want to see. :{)

Enjoy!

* * *

The thing that pulled Emma from her stilled sleep was not the obnoxious screams of her alarm clock, but instead the restful swish of leafy trees. She groaned and rolled over, suddenly aware of something rough pressing against her skull through her thick ginger hair. Her deep green eyes did not even have to open to realize that she wasn't in her apartment. Resting on the ground of a forest, Emma stood up and looked around at her surroundings to get a decent sense of where she was. The effort was useless right off the bat and she knew it, for there were no forests in New York City.

"Okay. Calm down, Emma. Just try to think about the last thing you remember." She muttered to herself and closed her eyes, leaning against a nearby tree. The last thing she could remember was walking into her apartment and finding a man on the inside of the door before everything went black. Emma's heart began to pound. She had been kidnapped, hadn't she? But that wouldn't explain why she was in the middle of nowhere. . .alone.

She wrapped her arms around her to suppress a shiver, noting that she was still in her long wool sleeping gown. It had been winter back in New York, everything covered in beautiful glistening white snow. New York was one of those states where, in the winter, the place would be covered in snow. So why was this forest completely bare of the white powder? As if on cue, Emma started breathe in the fresh sent of burning wood. The sent smelted heavy, like a whole feast was taking place. . .or maybe it was a wild fire. But she didn't see any fire in the tree tops.

Deciding it was the only shot she might have to answers, Emma followed the smell till it became over whelming. But she had been right, for there was a woman sitting by the fire with her back turned to Emma. She had been hoping not to disturb the woman until she could find something to say but it seems the woman had excellent hearing, turning around and spotting Emma. She made a small gasped and then promptly closed her mouth to not offend the man in front of her.

Emma's judgment had been wrong. It was a man sitting by the fire, a good foot taller than her own height of 5'5 and was quite slender but somehow had an air to not be messed with. His long, almost white, blonde hair and powerful crystal-blue eyes did much to hide his odd choice in clothing; although he did look quite content in his deep green leggings and form-fitting tunic. He also looked like he had just stepped out of heaven with his perfect, and envoy worthy complexion.

The man looked at her with an unreadable face and he began to walk towards her. That was when Emma's green eyes spotted the bow and arrows laying by the ground where the man had just stood up from. She wanted to run away but she found her body frozen where she was.

"What is your name?" he asked in a tender tone.

"Emmaline Annabon. But I mostly just go by Emma." She replied warily. "What's your name?"

He tilted his chin up a bit and answered, "I am Legolas of the Woodland realm."

Something about this was completely off. Emma was no "nerd" as people back home would call her but she had seen the Lord of the Rings movies and she knew very well that this man in front of her was not Orlando Bloom.

"My lady?" He looked concerned.

"Where am I?" Emma asked, winded.

His blue eyes stayed focused on her face. "You are near Imladris. Just outside of the forest walls."

It wasn't possible.

And that was when everything went black.


End file.
